


Gem AU

by Skyeec2



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [11]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, F/M, Fusion, Steven Universe fusion, gem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Day 6: CrossoverSteven Universe AU - Closso Perma Fusion. (Cause I wanted to)





	Gem AU

**Author's Note:**

> That is the most impressive title is it not?? owo  
> I spent way to long on this thing and Gen refused to stay as what I made him.

Everything was so bright up here! Bright and loud and overwhelming! They couldn’t handle all this stimulation! Home was nothing like this and they were unprepared to deal with everything going on around them.

Fleeing had been their only logical choice at the time.

They didn’t know where they had ended up; this place had so many twists and turns that there was no way for them to even track where they had come from or where they were. But it was quieter here, quieter and safer and away from everything crushing in on them.

Their arms were wrapped tightly around their form, fingers digging into their side as they curled into themselves tightly burying their face in their raised knees. Their chest heaved, trying desperately to get air into their lungs.

They were not prepared for this; nothing they’d ever trained for had even come close to preparing them for everything up here. Their grip tightened around themselves as them started to mutter to themselves softly, uttering comforting words in an effort to calm themselves down from their panic.

They’d only just managed to slow their breathing when they sensed someone moving behind them, approaching them with a weapon drawn. They had moved within a moment, manifesting their weapons and putting their back to a wall as they faced their opponent, glaring at them through the warm hues of their visor.

They could tell immediately that he was a SOLDIER, the purple Gem, an Amethyst they recognized, that gleamed from his upper arm was proof enough and the glow of his eyes only added to that. He watched them intently, his weapon drawn and trained on them as he stood several feet from them. 

They didn’t know how he’d gotten there or even who he was, just that he was enemy, a dangerous one at that. They had their orders of course, and acting outside of those orders was liable to get them destroyed, so they wanted for the SOLDIER to make the first move, self-defence would not be a punishable offense.

There didn’t need to be an unpunishable offense though, not if they didn’t return there, not if they remained up here, free from DEEPGROUND and Shinra alike. They could do it, it would be simply to easy; escape from Midgar and never return, there was none that could dare to match them and they would sooner shatter themselves before allowing Snowflake’s fate to befall themselves.

New plan decided upon, they shifted minutely, preparing to launch themselves at the SOLDIER before them so they would leave no eye witnesses, whatever they merely disrupted his form or shattered him was undecided. Before they could start their attack a slim form moved between them and the SOLDIER with a sharp noise, glaring at the SOLDIER before turning towards them with a softer expression.

“Are you ok?” The young woman before them asked, keeping a respectable distance between them. “Did something happen to you?”

They glared at the woman from behind their visor, confused by the questions and the soft tone they were asked in. They couldn’t understand her kindness, if that was what it was, she didn’t know them and didn’t seem to gain anything from it.

“Get out of the way Aerith!” The SOLDIER shouted, forcing their attention back to him. He looked nervous, perhaps panicked, shifting his gaze between them and the woman. “They’re not a SOLDIER!”

“Then whatever happened to them probably wasn’t their fault,” she shot back, keeping her gaze and body turned towards them. Their brow furrowed at her words, unsure why she bothered to care about what had happened to them; though a part of themselves agreed with her, they hadn’t asked to be created, not in the circumstances that they had been. “They need some help.”

The SOLDIER opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by another person jumping them from the side, swinging at them with a giant, unwieldy sword. They leaped further into the building, away from the new presence attacking them, they couldn’t believe that they’d allowed this new presence to get so close to them.

It was another SOLDIER, this one with his blue Gem, Zircon, resting at his throat and much larger than the first one that had first attacked them. They turned their gaze between the two SOLDIERs, deciding them to be the most dangerous before deciding that they could take the two of them on at the same time.

Their weapon was still manifested and they could shatter them both without too much effort, the woman with them was only a civilian, nothing too difficult to deal with. 

“Just stop attacking them!” That was the young woman again, shouting at the two SOLDIERs. “They’re scared and don’t want to be torn apart!”

“I’m afraid you don’t know what you’re talking about,” the Zircon stated, standing tall and imposing. He was focused upon them intently, attempting to stare them down despite their clear superiority. “This Gem is dangerous and needs to be contained.”

That rose their hackles, causing them to snarl at the muscular SOLDIER. Oh, they would take great care when shattering him, how dare he threaten to tear them apart!

“They just want to stay together!” The woman insisted, putting herself and her staff between them. “They’re scared and want to be together, they won’t attack you if you just let them go!”

They could do that; they could leap out of the roof of the building they were in and escape Midgar, that option was still available to them. It would be easy and they would have to shatter anyone, which would prevent them to be hunted out of anger. A plus to their fate.

They were about to leap out of the roof when they were suddenly bound by tight ropes of lightning that forced their arms to their sides and left them unable to move or break free, they screamed in pain at the surge of electricity that started to course through their body. 

They tried to keep themselves together, tried to remain whole and themselves but they couldn’t. They felt themselves start to come apart before they simply ceased to exist altogether, leaving two individual Gems to fall to the old floorboards of the building.

* * *

 

Cloud was alone when he reformed an unknown amount of time later, alone in an unknown room. He didn’t think this was DEEPGROUND though, it felt warmer than he was used to and the room he was in wasn’t made out of metal.

He glanced around himself, taking in his surroundings. He must have been in a bedroom of some kind, there was a plain bed and a set of drawers but little else in the room. He turned around and finally noticed the window behind him, confirming that he was still on the surface and not in DEEPGROUND.

But, where was Rosso? The last he remembered, they had been together. There had been two SOLDIERs in front of them, trying to attack them and then… Pain. Pain and then retreating back into his Gem as Clinohumite fell apart.

But, Rosso should have manifested already. He sometimes took weeks to manifested his physical form, but she never took longer than a few hours, a day at the most. So, she should be here, waiting for him to manifest so they could form Clinohumite again; the fusion their preferred state of existence.

Where was she?

The door to the room opened suddenly, sending him reeling back against the wall in shock as someone entered the room, filling up the doorway.

It was a SOLDIER, one taller than he was with a red Gem, a Red Sapphire he thought to himself, replacing his left eye. Cloud pressed himself back against the wall as the taller man approached him, looking down at him from his considerable height. The Sapphire was slimmer than the Amethyst and Zircon that had attacked them earlier, but Cloud knew better than to underestimate him.

There was only a few Sapphires in SOLDIER after all, and they were not to be trifled with.

He kept himself still as the Sapphire came to a stop in front of him, lifting his chin with one slim hand, peering at him intently. He averted his own eyes from the Sapphire, knowing better than to meet the gaze of someone of higher authority than him; the Restrictors hated it when they looked at them, he could only assume these SOLDIERs would as well.

“How cute,” the Sapphire mused, blinking at him slowly. “A Fluorite.”

Cloud swallowed heavily, doing his best not to panic in the other’s grasp. Yes, he was a Fluorite, nothing impressive on his own but capable of making very stable fusions. 

“That explains how you could stay fused with your little friend so long,” The Sapphire continued, almost causing Cloud’s eyes to snap towards him. “And why she’s so desperate to get you back. Fusion can be quite the experience. “

Cloud took in a shaky breath at his words, glad to hear that Rosso was indeed manifested and most likely causing grief to the SOLDIERs. He controlled the flare of anger at the mere suggestion that Rosso was merely using him, treating Clinohumite as a power trip.

The Sapphire hadn’t attacked him yet, he wasn't going to give him a reason to.

“You can speak,” the low voice informed him, something like amusement in his voice. “I won’t shatter you because you respond to me.”

Cloud could not believe those words; the Restrictors would play that game with the DEEPGROUND soldiers, provoking a response before making an example of the Gem, shattering them where they all could see. Those assemblies had scared him, before he fused with Rosso; Clinohumite had been too impressive to risk never being able to create them again. But these SOLDIERs most likely didn’t care how stable and powerful they were, they’d shatter them without hesitation.

“Would you prefer an order?” The Sapphire questioned, narrowing his eyes at him. Cloud stiffened at the irritation in the other’s voice, unable to stop the trembling that started to overtake his form from fear.

“N-no,” he breathed softly, voice shaking as his arms wrapped around his waist. The gesture didn’t feel nearly as comforting as it did when they were Clinohumite, missing the warmth and safety that Rosso’s confidence and strength provided. 

“So you can speak,” the Sapphire’s smile was cold and unnerving, his hand forcing Cloud to meet his eyes. “I was starting to worry that you’d reformed without your tongue. I suspect your friend would have been very angry if that had occured.”

Cloud forced himself to respond, despite his instincts telling him that he should keep his mouth shut. “She would be,” he agreed, voice soft as he trembled in the other’s grip. “Is she ok?”

The question seemed to have been the right thing to say as the Sapphire’s smile widened before he released him, hand falling away from his face. “She’s asking after you,” he said, turning and gesturing him towards the door he’d entered.  “Let’s go show her you’re awake, shall we?”

Cloud found himself nodding, forcing himself to step forward and allow the Sapphire to lead him out of the room. The Sapphire wound his arm around his shoulder once they emerged from the room, which Cloud now recognized as a cell of sorts due to it opening up to a corridor, and guided him in the direction he wanted him to go, keeping him pressed to his side.

They passed numerous SOLDIERs in the corridor, Zircons, Amethysts, Japers and Quartz, the usual Gems Shinra used as their warriors, and each one stared at him suspiciously. The Sapphire tugged him closer to his side under each cold glare, ignoring the looks being shot at them and striding ever forward.

They probably recognized him as a Fluorite, someone who only existed to create a strong fusion, they most likely thought that he was created for the Sapphire, to fuse together to destroy Shinra’s enemies. It was a familiar feeling, almost comforting in a way, he was glad that at least some things remained the same between the surface and DEEPGROUND.

“Ignore them,” the Sapphire said, unaware of the direction of Cloud’s thoughts. “They’re not used to seeing a beautiful person at my side.” The way the Sapphire said the words, as if it was the only option available, had heat rising to Cloud’s cheeks.

He wasn’t used to such unnecessary compliments; DEEPGROUND wasn’t a place for beauty, it valued strength and usefulness and nothing kind was every spoken to anyone. The only kind words he’d ever heard were variants of ‘you aren’t going to be shattered yet.”

One of the Sapphire’s fingers rose to his cheek, delicately tracing over the soft colour and causing Cloud to shiver. “What a sweet reaction,” he mused, the words low and oddly intimate. “I suppose I shouldn’t have expected your friend to treat you correctly.”

He was saved from having to figure out how to respond by a cool, commanding voice calling out to them. “Genesis,” it wasn’t loud but it cut through everything, drawing both their attention towards the speaker, a tall imposing figure at the end of the corridor. “I was expecting you to collect our guest on your own, without informing us that he’d awakened.”

Cloud froze at the sight of the man, immediately recognizing him from the files kept in DEEPGROUND. That was Shinra’s Goshenite, the first viable Gem and Shinra’s shining General, Cloud wasn't prepared for this at all.

His eyes dropped instinctively, praying the General wouldn't take offense to his gaze. The Sapphire’s finger dropped from his cheek with a sigh, the arm around his shoulders remained in place though.

“It was just a bit of teasing.” ‘Genesis’ huffed, pulling Cloud further into his side under the General’s cold, unflinching look. “He thinks we’re going to  _ shatter _ him.”

Cloud stiffened further at those words, terrified that his fears had come across so blatantly. Their time as Clinohumite had dulled his facade, allowing more than he wanted to slip through. 

“By all rights we should,” the General said, causing the breath to hitch in Cloud’s throat. “Fluorite are more trouble than they're worth.”

He must have meant the ones that fused so often they sent themselves and others into addiction, sending them mad in the process. They had all ended up in DEEPGROUND, shattered so their shards could be used in the Professor's Fusion Experiments. Just thinking of them turned Cloud’s stomach, he wished to avoid that fate for himself at any cost.

“The other one won’t say anything without knowing he’s OK.” Genesis stated, nearly causing Cloud to trip when he took a step forward. “I'm taking him to her.”

“And if they fuse?” 

“Do you doubt that Angeal and I can handle them together?” Genesis scoffed, continuing to force Cloud forward until they were passing the General. Cloud was a trembling mess in the man’s hold, trying to keep his breathing something resembling even as the approached the terrifying figure. “Alexandrite can handle whatever they throw at him.”

The General said nothing more and allowed them to pass, remaining still as they walked. Cloud’s breathing remained shaky until they were well past him, several turns later.

“Relax,” Genesis coaxed, slowing his stride to a far more sedate pace. “Sephiroth simply forgets that fusion can be about more than power.”

Cloud stumbled his next step as he was suddenly reminded that Sapphires had a vision sight of sorts, most could see the future but some had a different vision, of sorts. That explained the man’s odd statements and even how he knew that Cloud had reformed so quickly.

“You know then,” Cloud muttered, curling into himself as much as he could. “About us.”

“Of course I do,” was his response, the other pausing to peer down at him. “But I’m not going to say anything you don’t want me too. That would be rude of me.”

Cloud turned to gaze at the other, only managing to lift his eyes to the man’s chest. He swallowed heavily, unsure of how to respond to the other’s statement, before forcing out a soft, “thank you.”

“There’s no need,” Genesis informed him, starting to guide him through the corridor once more. “That’s your story to share. Besides, I think you’d both rather be together than on your own, no?”

He nodded, relieved at the suggestion that they’d be allowed to fuse once he and Rosso were back together. Genesis mightn’t have meant that though, perhaps it was only wishful thinking on Cloud’s part. 

It turned out not to be only a few moments later, when Genesis released him to open the door they had arrived at.

He had a moment to blink at the first, bright ray of sunshine before a warm, familiar weight crashed into him, sending them both to the ground. He didn’t hear the twin yells of alarm or the placating reassurance that followed, his whole attention was focused on Rosso.

She had slammed into him and send them to the ground, legs tangled together in a familiar, soothing mess. Her hands cradled his cheeks, holding him securely as her crimson eyes swept over him, taking in the minute details of his reformation, as he did hers. Her hair looked softer, like he could actually touch it without harming himself, and her clothing had changed as well, shirts losing its sleeves and shoes having changed into sharp heeled boots, she probably stood much taller than Cloud now.

She was muttering soft words under her breath, audible only to Cloud’s ears. Words of thanks and worry, threats and curses towards the SOLDIERs and words of fear, concern and relief for him. Cloud responded in kind; apologizing for taking so long to manifest once again, informing her that the Sapphire had been kind to him and that he’d been so worried about her as well.

His own arms were wrapped around her shoulders, hands resting over her Gem through the material of her shirt, shrouding it from the gaze of others in a familiar gesture. Her fingers reached up to sink into his hair in return, index fingers brushing against his own Gem in return before she leaned their foreheads together.

Cloud could feel his Gem begin to glow against Rosso’s skin and her own answering in kind under his own hands, leaning forward to press their lips together. Their physical forms merged together then, falling away before reforming as something completely different, as someone completely more.

Clinohumite formed, arms curled around themselves on the ground, senses clouded by euphoria, giddiness and pure love. Their golden-orange hair fell in their eyes, obscuring the bright gem that gleamed upon their forehead.

They calmed themselves slowly, Cloud quieting Rosso’s need to move and deal vengeance to the SOLDIERs that had captured and separated them, acting rashly would not help them here, they needed to remain calm and do what they could to survive. This was not so different from DEEPGROUND, they merely needed to learn the rules of this world, nothing too difficult if they were together.

Clinohumite lifted their head once they were ready, gazing at the three that stood before them, Cloud’s willingness to trust Genesis, melding with Rosso’s irritation towards the Zircon and Amethyst he was currently speaking to. They lifted themselves to their feet slowly, drawing the SOLDIERs attention back to themselves.

They looked down at the other Gems, taking a deep steadying breath before speaking in a voice that was simultaneously masculine and feminine. “I believe you wished to learn about how I came to be?” They asked, watching the three until one of them nodded. “Then we have a long tale before us.”

The Zircon shot a look at Genesis, but the other man ignored him, stepping forward towards them. “Let’s sit down then,” he suggested, gesturing towards a set of tables and chairs in a shaded area. “Get something to eat while you tell us your story.”

They nodded, following him towards the seating before settling themselves. Cloud and Rosso’s effect remained a comforting, soothing warm in the centre of their chest, spreading through their limbs and leaving them feeling safe and content. They could figure this all out, as long as they were able to stay together.


End file.
